Cry
by Mila Rose
Summary: Before she knew it, she was captured by them. Then he arrived.


A/N: This is not perfect. I never said it'll be. But read it and give me your opinion anyway.

Disclaimer: If I owned all these, I won't be on fanfiction. So there's nothing for me to disclaim. I don't own them.

* * *

_Before I realize it_

_The rain rose to my ankles_

_And the tears I've held in_

_Fill to the brim of my eyes_

"_I cry"_

* * *

As he neared her, she cowed. She knew that he was dangerous, someone not to be trifled with. So she made herself as small as possible, gathering the blanket to her body, covering every inch, instead of fighting like she would have done. She was done with fighting, the moment she had been captured.

She ran purely on fear alone, because she couldn't, simply couldn't find the courage to even look at him in his eyes. She knew what was going to happen, but she wanted to delay the inevitable. If possible, by infinity. Once, she had loved him. Once, she would have faced him as equals, not be so frightened of him that she couldn't think.

But, who was she kidding? 'Once'? She fell in love with him. She love him so much that... that it _hurts. _And still hadn't climbed out of that hole she dug herself into yet.

Probably never will.

He stopped right beside the bed.

There was such pure undulated, fear going through her body that she made herself into an even smaller ball, trying hard not to notice the other emotion going through her, trying hard to hate him, trying hard to disappear. Her eyes were closed shut, because she didn't want to look at him, didn't want to see his emotions or his eyes. She had to concentrate on hating him, on despising him.

A hand lifted her chin up.

Her eyes sprung opened in surprise.

Then, she was falling all over again. His eyes told her that he still loved her, that he wasn't going to force her into doing what she didn't want to, that he was...

Still the same boy she fell in love with.

And she wept in relief, her warm tears coursing down her cheeks. She was happy, just so happy. A frown found it's way onto his face, before it was hidden away again. Quickly, he took out a tissue and wiped away her tears. Then, he let go of her chin and turned around.

She knew that he was going to leave her alone in the room.

"No!"

Why she had to open her mouth, she didn't know. But she knew that she didn't want him to leave. He was the one protecting her in this place. If he left her in such a state, there was no doubt of what would happen.

"Don't... don't leave me again... please..."

Tears came to her eyes again, and she swiped at them angrily. When did she turn into such a coward?

"Do you know of what you are asking me?"

His deep, baritone voice almost seemed to vibrate through her body.

"I..." She couldn't answer him.

So she let her actions told him what she couldn't say.

She met his unfathomably black eyes and held it there. Slowly, she let her fist unclenched from the blanket that she held against her body and allowed it to fall.

The room was cold, causing her to shiver slightly. She felt vulnerable. Powerless. That one word would describe her current situation perfectly, won't it? In her undressed state in front of a man.

In a heartbeat, he was in front of her, pulling her body close to his, hovering above her. Their lips met at a dizzying speed. She closed her eyes once again, ignoring the frightened, afraid part of her mind, to simply enjoy the sensation. His coarse hands roamed down her spine, and seemed to be everywhere at once. Wherever his fingers brush across any part of her skin, they would tingle, as if there was a electric shock.

He kissed her neck, leaving a trail of kisses all the ways down. The moment they touched the sensitive area of her breast, she gasped and grabbed his arm.

Was it possible to feel so much desire? She didn't know. But that was she felt. There was deep sense of longing generated from somewhere below her stomach, that she wanted to growl in frustration. Instead, she ground that area closer to his body, causing him to let out a hiss. With every passing second, she felt her arousal rose, and her mind gone even further in to the realms of pleasure.

Somewhere along the path of kisses and hands at inappropriate areas, his clothes have disappeared. Now, the kisses became more furious, more intense, if that was even possible. His hands began messaging her breasts, coaxing a whimper from their meshed lips. Soon, they began caressing her stomach, slowly going lower and lower.

When he began his ministration, she suddenly couldn't breathe. Her mind thrust her back in what happened three years ago, and she could see it happening all over again. The despise she felt for herself, the need for her to keep scrubbing at her skin, tearing, ripping... She was violated, sullied, and there was only anger at her own stupidity, at her weakness... Her internal blood curling screams, her desperate need to keep washing herself...

Unknowingly, she began crying again. She didn't noticed when he forced himself to stop moving, so wrapped up in past nightmare she was. She did noticed however, when his weight around her disappeared, but she still couldn't stop crying at the memory of her disgust at herself, her struggle to maintain her sanity.

Then, he appeared again, gently covering her with a blanket. As she continued to sob piteously, he smoothed her hair back and tucked her in properly.

"Hush..."

Bit by bit, little by little, her crying ceased. She held one of his hands close to her chest, grabbing it in a death grip as if it was her life line. And perhaps in a way, it was.

"Don't leave me alone... please... This is the last thing I ask of you, don't leave me..." She pleaded with her voice slightly hoarse from the crying. She hated herself for sounding so... so _weak_, so useless. But she just couldn't let him leave her again. She didn't think she'll survive yet another rejection. This time, if he rejected her again, she was fully prepared to give up. Call it her last act of defiance to the gods. Call it another of her weakness. She just wanted him to be with her, beside her.

Exhaustion. There was just so much that she could take, so much that she could endure. For once in her life, she didn't feel her inner personality cheering her on. For once in her life, she was ready to give up, to get eternal peace.

There was no answer at first, but she didn't expect any. She knew that he was going to say no again. She knew. Closing her eyes, she placed her tongue in between her teeth. At least, she told her herself. At least she would die in front of him, the only person she loved. There was a brief pang of guilt, as she wondered about the people she would be leaving behind, but acceptance was stronger.

Somewhere in the depths of her mind, was begging for him to stop pushing her away. Other place in her mind was prepared to embrace death.

She didn't allow herself to cry. But a single tear slid down her cheeks anyway.

With her eyes closed, pressure was applied on her tongue...

"I won't leave..."

Her eyes sprung opened in astonishment and hope.

He was staring at her, his other free hand gently wiping her tears away on her cheek. As usual, his expression was closed off, guarded. However, she thought she could see a hint, just a hint, of warmth in them. The sentence could be taken in so many ways, but she choose to believe in him, like she always had. He could lie to her again, he could leave, but at that moment, she didn't care about the past, or what could happen in the future. She cared about the present, now.

With a shaking hand, she reached out to touch his cheek. If she thought that he would turn away, she was wrong, for he leaned into her touch instead, holding their gaze together.

There was a pause, and he leaned down.

She tensed. She wasn't ready yet. Maybe she never will be. Three years, but she still couldn't get over it. The incident had left a permanent scar on her mind and soul. Whenever anyone got too closed to her, she would flinched. Ever since that day, she had never whole again. She was a broken person, a shattered soul; she was never going to be fine.

But she couldn't push him away, or tell him that. Because it was the first time he accepted her, the first time he allowed her to be close to him.

The more he became closer, the more she tensed. Her fingernails dug into her palm, as she held herself as still as a rock. Her breathing became more labored, but she continued to ignore the urge to trash around, to scream. She willed herself to breath more normally

Thankfully, he didn't do anything too extreme, but merely gave a kiss to her forehead, and laid down beside her, holding her tensed body closed to his. Slowly, she relaxed when he continued to do nothing, except to occasionally nuzzle her neck. Her back was firmly pressed onto his bare chest, his arms wrapped around her stomach.

In that way, she realized how she should probably be embarrassed, both of them in their birthday suit. But she merely closed her eyes, drawing comfort from him, thinking only of how he warmed her. She was stupid, incredibly stupid, for loving someone like him. But then, weren't all females stupid in that way? True love is when a person accepted another person fully, faults and all. And she was in love with him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

She was sorry for her inability to forget the incident, for being pathetic. Her mind told her that he had wanted her, desired her, and she couldn't even give him that.

"Shh..." He blew a breath into her ear.

"But... but I..."

There was no chance for her to continue her sentence, as he turned her around and landed a small kiss on her lips, silencing whatever she had wanted to say. Before that, there had been passion, sizzling heat. Now, there was only intent, purpose, and (she was shocked to find) love.

He tasted like candy, sweet. A poisonous candy, sure, but still a candy. And she knew that the poison may kill her eventually, but there was still a chance that he would give her the antidote.

Her eyes fluttered close, as she deepened the kiss, their tongues dancing around, against each other. Him, pouring a little, just a little, of his soul into the kiss. When they finally broke apart for air, she was contented.

Resting her head on his chest, she closed her eyes and fell asleep in the embrace of the person that mattered to her most, a person she was fully, dizzyingly in love with.

A person who probably loved her as well.

Probably...

* * *

"_And I cry"_

_You are the umbrella over my head_

_This night, the cold rain fell on my shoulders_

_And me, too used to you being at my side_

_I can't go on without you._

_Alone in the rain._

* * *

A/N: Yecch. Romance again. A very strange one too. I wanted to try a different type of writing style. So no names were mentioned in here at all. Actually, I'm not even into this fandom. I just watch a few episodes whenever the mood grabs me. If they are OOC, then I guess I just need to work harder on my characterization.

As you can guess, this is un-betaed. Yeah, I'll be eternally grateful to you if you could send a betaed version to me.

Press that nice button there. Reviews are always helpful.


End file.
